


The Queen's advisor

by RachelZappia



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gender AU- Based on the fiction The queen's pleasure girl by Emma and Orlando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelZappia/pseuds/RachelZappia
Summary: Queen Regina and her personal advisor Brianna aren't exactly the best of friends. Until an incident at the brothel has Reginawondering what it would feel like to have Brianna literally under her...





	The Queen's advisor

The queen’s advisor  
Pairing: Brian May and Roger Taylor- gender AU  
Rating: Explicit   
Description: Queen Regina and her personal advisor Brianna aren’t exactly best friends. Until an incident at the brothel has Regina wondering what it would feel like to have Brianna literally under her…  
Brianna May stood quietly in the corner of the brothel, watching her queen strut among the rows of beautiful women, occasionally running a hand through one’s hair or up a bare leg, just barely covered by an elegant gown, acting like she was picking out a prized racing horse instead of a human being.   
Regina looked up from the endless supply of women, addressing the madam at the head of the crowd of women. “None of these women please me” she said carelessly, almost sounding bored.   
Brianna closed her eyes in embarrassment. The brothel employed only the most beautiful of girls but the queen was quite hard to please.  
The madam started to stammer. “My queen of course I can-“  
She was interrupted by a muttered comment from one of the prostitutes. “Why doesn’t she just screw her advisor?”  
Brianna was sure her face was on fire. She didn’t hate her queen, but if she was being brutally honest, she found Regina spoiled and incompetent, a child on what should’ve been a woman’s throne.  
She also treated Brianna like her personal servant, using phrases like “come Brianna” as if the young woman were Regina’s pet and not her advisor.   
Brianna opened her mouth to chastise the prostitute. She didn’t want to embarrass herself further, but she was no one’s plaything, not even the queen’s.  
Before Brianna could speak, Regina stepped in. “What was that?” she asked, her tone like shards of glass.  
The young woman, dark and exotic looking, turned the color of a stoplight. “Your- your highness I simply meant that if none of us satisfy your- unique tastes that your advisor might be able to fit the bill. You spend a lot of time together and surely you must have imagined what it would feel like to have her long legs wrapped around your waist or her long fingers inside of you.”  
Brianna struggled not to slap the young woman. On a daily basis, she felt as if she were playing babysitter to the young queen and now she was being accused of being the queen’s cheap entertainment.   
Regina strode over and grabbed the girl none too gently by the chin. “My relationship with my advisor is nothing but professional” she said in a dangerously low tone of voice. “I do not know what Brianna’s hands feel like nor does she know my touch.”  
“I’m sorry my queen. It was not my intention to offend you-“  
Regina turned suddenly, giving the young girl her back, and motioned to Brianna. “We have no further business here.”  
Brianna trailed behind her queen, shame running through her every nerve. She knew the queen thought she was too innocent, sexually clueless, a school marm of sorts. And now she was accused of knowing exactly how the queen’s hands felt.  
And she would be lying if she said she didn’t notice the queen’s beauty. Flowing blond hair, eyes the color of a spring sky, and long shapely legs that seemed like they went on forever.   
But none of it mattered because she would never be on her back in the queen’s bed. All Regina saw her as was a glorified nanny.  
***  
In the two days after the incident at the brothel, Regina still found herself thinking about what the young prostitute had said about Brianna’s long legs and fingers.  
Regina didn’t despise Brianna by any means, but she sometimes found herself wishing that the woman wasn’t so inflexible, that she would loosen up a little, have some fun instead of focusing every second on duty.  
She also wished Brianna would see her as her queen and not a bratty babysitting charge.  
Regina had never looked at Brianna in a sexual light, but now that Brianna’s body had been brought to her attention, she did find herself imagining Brianna on top of her, her lithe body pinning Regina to the mattress as she slipped her long fingers into her queen, smiling devishly as Regina moaned and squirmed under her.   
But it would only ever be a fantasy. Brianna had no interest in being her queen’s pleasure slave.   
And the more Regina thought about Brianna, the more she just wanted the young woman in her presence.  
Was Regina falling in love?  
As she lay in her bed chamber, softly playing with her own body, Brianna’s name a whisper on her lips, she thought it was quite possible.  
An idea flitted through Regina’s mind as she lay in her bed, an idea she wasn’t exactly thrilled about but if she couldn’t have Brianna…  
Regina climbed out of bed, putting on a raven black skirt over matching panty hose and a low cut snow white blouse. She then crept quietly out of her chamber. She didn’t want to run into Brianna and have to explain where she was going or why she needed to be alone.  
Which was of course why Brianna was the first person she saw.  
Regina ducked behind a large stone pillar to avoid being seen. But looking at Brianna, she doubted the woman would notice a dragon in the castle.  
Brianna was in a beautiful coral pink gown which showed off her long legs and allowed her subtle breast to just peep out like a rabbit from its den. Her long curly coffee colored hair just kissed her otherwise bare shoulders and her hazel eyes sparkled like diamonds as she talked to Johanna Deacon, Regina’s personal tutor.  
Johanna was a pretty girl with long auburn hair and pretty grey green eyes that sparkled a lot. Although soft and feminine, she really wasn’t Regina’s type.  
But watching the two women talk, it seemed she certainly could be Brianna’s.   
Brianna laughed merrily, softly rubbing Johanna’s arm as they talked. Regina couldn’t hear what they were saying, but looking at their body language, it must’ve been a happy conversation.   
Brianna laughed again, her laugh high and merry, as if she didn’t have a care in the world. Regina had never seen her so bubbly, so happy and carefree, looking so beautiful. Her shapely body was usually hidden in three layers of baggy tan fabric and her demeanor was usually so focused, so serious, sometimes even exasperated.   
Johanna was laughing now too, her eyes dancing merrily as she looked up at Brianna. Brianna returned the happy eyed smile, bending her head to whisper something into Johanna’s ear.  
Regina suddenly couldn’t stand to watch the two of them anymore. She began to run up the corridor, not caring if Brianna and Johanna saw her. She just needed to run, run from how happy Brianna seemed to be in Johanna’s presence and how good the two of them looked together.  
***  
The madam looked up, startled, as Regina burst into the brothel, red faced and glassy eyed. “My queen. What may I do for you?”  
“I need you to find me a woman who resembles Brianna. As close as you can possibly get.”  
The madam couldn’t hide her shock. “Your advisor my queen? The tall young woman with the mass of curly hair?”  
Regina nodded furiously. “Yes that’s her.”  
The madam looked nervous as she answered “I can find someone my queen but your advisor is very… unique looking. And if you desire her, why do you not simply take her?”  
Regina felt herself bristle. “Brianna and I do not have that kind of relationship.”  
The madam avoided eye contact as she answered “you are the queen. You could simply have the woman ordered into your bed.”  
Regina shook with anger as she answered “I do not force myself on anyone. If Brianna was to be under me, it would be of her own will.”  
The madam looked embarrassed. “Of course my queen. Let me find a look alike for you.”   
A look alike. Not Brianna.   
Regina shook her head. “Never mind. Your services are no longer required.”  
She turned on her heel and left without another word.  
***  
Regina returned to the castle to find Brianna still in the beautiful coral gown, still happily chatting with Johanna.   
“Brianna may I speak with you please?”  
Brianna couldn’t hide her shock at Regina’s polite request. Usually it was “come Brianna I want a word.”  
“Of course my queen.” Johanna hurried off and they made their way to Regina’s chambers.  
“Brianna what is- what is your relationship with Johanna?”  
Brianna again couldn’t hide her surprise at the question. Why would it be the queens concern who she kept company with?  
“We are good friends my queen.”  
“Is that all? I saw how cozy you two looked. Are you sure the relationship isn’t of a sexual nature?”  
Brianna took a deep breath. She knew that what she was about to say would be considered being rude to her queen, but her sexual relations were no one’s buisness but her own.  
“With all do respect my queen I don’t believe that is any of your concern.”  
Regina bristled but kept calm. “Please Brianna. Are you sleeping with her?”  
“No my queen” Brianna answered through gritted teeth.  
“Do either of you want to be?”  
“No my queen” Brianna answered with a sigh. “It is a good friendship and nothing more.”  
When we went to the brothel the other day and I told that young woman I did not know what your hands felt like, I started imagining.”  
Brianna inhaled sharply but kept quiet otherwise.   
“At first I thought it was lust, a way to hold power. But then I saw you with Johanna and I desperately wanted to be in her place, to have you look at me the way you were looking at her.”  
Brianna remained silent.  
“I wanted to hurt her just for being close to you and that’s when I realized- that I was in love with you. That I am in love with you.”  
Brianna’s eyes were the size of dinner plates. “My queen I-“  
Regina interrupted her by moving forward, taking a gentle hold of Brianna’s bare shoulders, and kissing her.  
Regina closed her eyes, Brianna’s lips impossibly soft under her own. Her hands snaked over to Brianna’s bare back, the dress being strapless.  
Brianna moved so that she was closer to Regina, wrapping her arms around the queen’s slim waist.   
As they kissed, they stumbled to the bed, Regina landing on her back, Brianna on top of her. They continued kissing, Regina touching her tongue lightly to Brianna’s lips. Brianna opened her mouth, allowing Regina to slip her tongue in.  
Brianna’s hands were on the buttons of Regina’s snow white blouse. She managed to get the top off, revealing creamy white breasts enveloped in a raven black bra.  
“So beautiful my queen.”  
“Call me Regina when you lie in my bed.”  
Without responding, Brianna reached under Regina’s back and unhooked the bra, tossing it carelessly to the floor.  
Regina reached up and unzipped Brianna’s dress. It fell gracefully off of her body, revealing bare snow white cleavage and fire engine red lace panties.  
Regina’s mouth watered at the sight of Brianna’s bare body. Her legs seemed to go on forever and she had ample curves that had always been hidden under layers of fabric.  
Brianna smiled playfully. “Are you wet for me Regina?”  
The queen arched her back under Brianna’s weight. “Not yet.”  
“What can I do about that I wonder?”  
The answer came a moment later when Brianna slipped a hand under Regina’s skirt and into her panties.  
Regina started to moan as Brianna fingered her clit. “Deeper Brianna please.”  
Brianna let out a breathy laugh. “Sure love.”  
She slipped one long finger deep into Regina who arched into Brianna’s touch. “Brianna…”  
“Feel good my love?”  
Regina nodded frantically as Brianna curled and uncurled her finger. Regina buried her face into Brianna’s neck as her advisor continued to finger her, stroking Regina’s hair with her free hand.  
“Bri!”  
“Come for me my beauty.”  
Regina shrieked as she leaked all over Brianna’s hand. Both women fell heavily into the silky bed sheets.   
Regina curled into Brianna’s body like a kitten. “I love you Brianna.”  
Brianna held her close, burying her face into the queen’s sweet smelling hair. “I love you too Regina.”


End file.
